Minha flor, minha linda, minha Bella
by Miskyt's Darkside
Summary: **Fic de presente pra minha irmã, Tatiana amo vc, leãozinho! ** O presente dos Cullen e de Edward se tudo tivesse sido diferente nos 18 anos de Bella. O melhor presente que ela poderia querer. Mais especial, mais intenso. E ainda viria mais!
1. Festa!

Fic de presente pra minha irmã, Tati... (amo vc, leãozinho!!) bjOo!!

Eu disse que ia demorar... mas chegou (e tá aí, vc não queria tanto ler aquela fanfic q eu estava escrevendo?? Era pra vc!!)

Ôpa... primeira fic...!

* * *

_**E se a festa de 18 anos da Bella não tivesse sido daquele jeito? E se tudo tivesse saído bem? O presente de Edward mudaria? O que mais aconteceria? O presente perfeito de Edward para Bella.**_

* * *

_**Declaimer:** Infelizmente eu não são a titia Steph e os personagens não são meus..._

_**1. ****Festa!**_

Estávamos voltando da minha festa de aniversário. Aniversário. Ughr! Isso significava que agora eu era oficialmente mais velha que Edward, e isso era a última coisa que eu queria.

A festa fora na casa dos Cullen. Alice organizou uma festa tão grande e com tanta gente que mais parecia um VMA. Só que EU era o astronauta prateado do troféu. Ainda não acredito que ela pôs aquela foto enorme lá. Aliás, eu nem me lembro quando foi que ela tirou aquela foto.

— Bella? — eu ouvi uma voz chamar por mim. De longe era aquela a voz mais bonita que já ouvira. A voz que me tornaria capaz de fazer tudo e que chamaria meu nome para todo o sempre (bom,esta última parte ainda está em discussão, apesar de eu não entender toda essa contrariedade dele em me ver como uma vampira. Como é que ele quer que seja nosso futuro? Ele, glorioso como sempre, com seu eterno rosto de mármore e eu parecendo um bolo estragado?).

— Você está tão pensativa... — disse ele, tirando de vez os olhos da estrada e me encarando com o olhar investigativo. Abraçou-me mais forte com o braço livre e me puxou para mais perto de si.

— É que eu ainda não consegui acreditar no que Alice fez. Você devia ter me dito que ela havia planejado tudo aquilo! — devia mesmo. Alice se superara desta vez. Ela cobriu uma parede com uma foto minha de uns 10m2 e pôs na frente dela uma espécie de palquinho com um púlpito, onde quase metade das 150 pessoas convidadas (das quais eu não me lembro de conhecer metade) foi para falar sobre mim. Na verdade sobre "O quanto você ama a Bella?".

Fora toda a enorme decoração extra, a música frenética, as caras e luxuosas "lembrancinhas" e tudo o mais.

— Eu tenho uma defesa, se você quer saber — ele deu aquele meio sorriso encantador, e eu me senti derreter por dentro. — Ela mudava os pensamentos sempre que eu estava por perto, e como ela organizou tudo sozinha não dava para descobrir lendo a mente dos outros. Era impossível eu saber o que aconteceria!

— Oh. Ok. — eu bem sabia que Alice era capaz disso. Era bem a cara dela... — Ao menos o Emmet ficou feliz.

A declaração dele de "O quanto você ama a Bella?" com certeza foi a maior, mais original e mais humilhante declaração que alguém poderia fazer sobre mim. Enquanto Edward e Rosalie bufavam, os convidados riam de se acabar e Alice dava saltinhos de felicidade, tudo que eu queria era ser pequena o suficiente para mergulhar no meu copo de refrigerante e morrer afogada lá dentro.

— Veja pelo lado positivo — falou ele, chegando mais perto do meu ouvido — ninguém te deu presente — disse, com aquela voz grossa e macia. Depois me deu um beijo tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão intenso que só fez com que tudo dentro de mim virasse água de uma vez. Ele estava fazendo de novo. Me deslumbrando.

Tentei pôr minha cabeça no lugar, respirei fundo e busquei por algum firmamento abaixo de meu corpo.

— É, mas aquela festa valeu por qualquer presente que vocês poderiam me dar — retruquei.

Com certeza ele gostaria de complementar a frase anterior com um "ainda". "Ninguém te deu presente _ainda_". Mas não, ele havia me prometido que não gastaria nem um centavo com presentes para mim. E eu sei que o Edward sempre cumpriria qualquer promessa que me fizesse.

— Eu tenho que discordar. A festa valeu por qualquer presente que a _Alice_ poderia te dar — disse sorrindo com os olhos, curioso para saber como eu iria reagir.

E eu imediatamente pensei na minha picape. Todos tinham feito extrema questão de que o Edward me levasse de volta para casa no seu Volvo, porque: 1. não estavam muito confiantes na segurança de minha direção (como se o Edward não fosse estar comigo mesmo na minha velha picape), 2. já estava muito tarde e Charlie já havia ligado perguntando por mim (ele disse que precisava ir a La Push "_urgentemente e sem falta_". Ta, todo mundo acreditou...) e 3. eu chegaria em casa mais rápido e mais confortavelmente se fôssemos em qualquer coisa que não fosse meu carro.

Tão óbvio... Como eu não percebi? Estava mesmo tão desesperada para ir embora?

— _Edward Cullen, o que eles vão fazer com o meu carro?! — _eu olhei para ele com os olhos em brasa, porque ele com certeza sabia sobre o que fariam à minha picape. — O que eles vão fazer? Pneus novos? Estofado,pintura...?

— Bella, meu amor, minha querida, minha dona...

Ele sempre falava esse tipo de coisa quando eu começava a me chatear. Imediatamente eu comecei a sentir um bater de asas no meu estômago. Ele não precisava dizer esse tipo de coisa para me fazer amá-lo ainda mais. Mas eu me controlei pra não perder o foco. Não dessa vez.

— _Edward...!_

— Ok… Você quer mesmo que eu diga? Não quer preservar a surpresa?

— Eu quero saber agora!

— Tá bom, então. Eu acho melhor você se acostumar a não ter mais uma picape.

Não. Eles haviam me dado um carro. UM CARRO! Então o repentino e curto sumiço de Jasper durante a festa acendeu todas as lâmpadas da minha cabeça que estavam com defeito na hora que ele sumiu.

— Naquela hora, quando Jasper saiu...?

— Sim.

— Eu não acredito! Estava perfeitamente bem com a minha picape — falei, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara. Podia imaginar o Emmet transformando o meu carrinho eu uma bola de metal qualquer sem chance de ser reconstituída.

— Você está fazendo um biquinho lindo, sabia? — disse Edward, sorrindo e me dando um beijo rápido. Depois mergulhou seu rosto em meus cabelos. — Mas se te consola, eu não tenho nada a ver com o carro. Eu te fiz uma promessa, lembra?

Eu acreditei na hora. Ele nunca mentiria para mim. Então, por hora, tudo estava bem. Eu deixaria pra matar os outros depois (como se fosse possível!).

Descruzei os braços e os apertei em volta de Edward, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito e meu rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo o maravilhoso cheiro que emanava dele. Estava imediatamente bem.


	2. Um conversível e flores preciosas

**2. ****Um conversível e flores preciosas**

Assim que chegamos eu percebi o grande, luxuoso e conversível carro branco parado na minha garagem. Ótimo. Um carro branco e conversível. Não podiam escolher um carro que combinasse mais com Forks e com os outros carros da cidade.

— Uma BMW Z9 3. Perfeita — disse ele, admirando o carro. Ele olhou pra mim observando meus olhos arregalados e a minha respiração completamente parada. — Bella, querida, respire — falou, me abraçando e mexendo em meus cabelos.

— Ok, ok — disse eu, finalmente respirando fundo. _Muito_ fundo. — Depois eu os mato.

Edward deu um bom e audível sorriso.

— Claro.

— Eu só quero saber como eu vou explicar _isso_ ao Charlie.

— Eu acho que você terá um tempo para pensar na desculpa certa. Apesar de eu não ver nada demais, queria ter te dado uma há muito tempo — respondeu ele, não pensando que aquela BMW certamente havia custado mais do que a minha casa e que, nem que eu economizasse para o resto da vida, conseguiria comprar uma daquela.

— Nem _pense_ nisso, Edward...!

— Eu sei, eu sei... — disse ele, meio contrariado.

Não podia começar a aceitar presentes dele. Eu não seria capaz de retribuir absolutamente nada do que ele me desse.

Seguimos para a porta de entrada. Quando eu peguei as chaves na bolsa ele as tomou de minha mão.

— Permita-me o obséquio — disse, sorrindo e deixando à mostra os dentes mais perfeitos que alguém poderia ter.

Pôs a chave na fechadura, girou-a e abriu a porta para mim, fazendo uma mesura, costume do início do século XX. Ao contrário de qualquer garoto de hoje, Edward fazia aquilo perfeitamente. Era um toque cavalheiresco inerente a ele. Como eu tinha sorte...!

Entrei em casa, e ele entrou logo após, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Ali dentro estava tudo escuro, exceto pelo pequeno abajur que eu havia posto na sala, ao lado do sofá. À luz dele estava um papel com algo escrito e — eu tremi — uma caixinha preta com um laço caprichosamente amarrado. Aquilo era a cara da família Cullen.

— Edward... — disse, olhando pra ele.

— Bom, a festa foi o presente de Alice — disse, sem dar atenção ao vestido que eu estava usando, que, obviamente, só podia ter vindo de uma pessoa. Na manhã daquele dia, assim que acordei percebi duas coisas: Edward me olhando, como sempre divinamente belo em sua perfeição, e uma caixa grande e perolada sobre a minha mesa.

Nada menos havia lá dentro que o vestido que estava usando: azul marinho, numa seda incrivelmente trabalhada, mangas curtas, bem largo após a cintura e longo o suficiente para que sua elegante e curta calda tocasse o chão. Feito sob medida, sem dúvida. Junto com ele vinha um cartão.

"_18 anos! Parabéns, Bella!" _— é, ela tinha que lembrar — "_Esse vestido é a primeira parte do meu presente. Use-o à noite, ok? Você sabia que o Edward ADORA quando você usa azul?_

_Até de noite._

_Alice Cullen"_

Edward ainda continuava a listar:

— O carro foi de Jasper, Rosalie e Emmet. E este aqui — disse pegando a caixinha e pondo em minhas mãos — é de Carlisle e Esme.

Ok. Certo. Eu não reclamaria mais. Por hoje. Deixaria para reclamar tudo amanhã (como se eu fosse me queixar aos pais de Edward...! Mas Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e, _principalmente_, Emmet iam se ver comigo!).

Puxei o caprichado laço prateado, abri a caixa e não acreditei no que vi.

— São... são...? — olhei abobalhada para Edward, articulando como uma criancinha de 4 anos.

— Safiras? São sim. Safiras e ouro-branco — me respondeu, calmo e tranqüilo como se aquelas não fossem _safiras! — _Eu te daria diamantes, se pudesse, mas eles queriam te dar uma coisa simples, não queriam que você pirasse — espera aí, safiras são _simples?! — _Mas confesso que está mesmo muito, muito bonito. Esme tem muito bom-gosto, e combinou perfeitamente com você!

Os brincos mais bonitos do mundo estavam diante de mim. Centenas de minúsculas safiras se entrelaçavam com fios de ouro-branco e transformavam-se em pequenas flores. Eram a coisa mais bonita que eu tinha (isso porque Edward não era uma coisa, ok?), ou poderia ter. E a mais cara.

Eles deviam ter custado a mesma coisa ou ainda mais que a BMW que estava na garagem.

— Eu não... eu não... — falei, ainda como uma criança que se depara com o Papai Noel tomando o leite e comendo os biscoitos. — Edward, como... como vou...?

— Basta apenas você ficar feliz e aceitá-lo — disse, olhando encantadoramente para mim.

Delicadamente ele pegou um dos brincos da caixinha e pôs em minha orelha. Depois pegou o outro e fez o mesmo, tão levemente que eu nem perceberia, se não fosse sua pele fria como gelo.

— Você está linda. Absolutamente maravilhosa! Meu presente pessoal. Eu não sei como passei 90 anos sem você, Bella — disse ele, me abraçando forte e afundando seu rosto nos meus cabelos de novo. Eu poderia lembra-lo que na maior parte dos anos eu ainda nem sonhava em nascer, mas no momento eu só queria que ele sentisse o quanto o amo.

* * *

Edward havia "ido embora". Desliguei a luz do abajur, liguei a da escada e comecei a subir para o meu quarto.

Assim que eu levantei a mão para tocar na maçaneta a porta se abriu, e Edward estava fazendo a mesma mesura que fizera antes. _A perfect gentleman_.

— Minha flor, minha linda, minha Bella — disse, fazendo meus joelhos bambearem por baixo do tecido do vestido. Tomou-me pela mão e me trouxe para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta de leve.

E foi aí que eu vi.


	3. A Sós

**3. ****A Sós**

O maior, mais completo, mais bonito e mais caro conjunto de som estava ao lado da minha mesa. Ocupava quase todo o espaço de sobra disponível em meu quarto, com seu brilho prateado. Fora as dezenas de CDs que o acompanhavam.

Era uma cópia exata do que Edward tinha.

— _Edward Cullen! _— disse, olhando para ele. — Você prometeu que não me daria nada!

— E porque todos os outros te dariam presentes e eu não? — perguntou ele, contrariado. Certamente aquela não era a reação que ele esperava.

— _Nenhum_ de vocês podia me dar nada!

— E você se confundiu. Eu prometi que não gastaria dinheiro te comprando nada, não que não te daria presente nenhum. E eu não gastei absolutamente nada com o seu presente! — respondeu ele.

— Como não? — perguntei, apontando para o aparelho de som e os CDs.

— Eu comprei outro para mim e dei o que tinha pra você — disse ele, sorrindo como os olhos. Ele sempre dava um jeito de conseguir o que queria.

Eu o encarei, não acreditando no que ele tinha feito.

— Além do mais — continuou, — este não é o meu presente. É só o acompanhamento.

Ele pôs uma das mãos dentro do casaco que usava e tirou de lá algo quadrado e fino, embalado em papel dourado.

— _Este_ — disse, pondo o embrulho em minhas mãos — é o meu presente. Parabéns, minha linda.

Eu não poderia negar nada àqueles olhos maravilhosamente extraordinários com os quais ele me encarou. Eles tinham um poder de convencimento sobrenatural sobre mim.

Comecei a abrir o embrulho, tentando machucar o menos possível o maravilhoso pape de presente. Dentro havia uma caixa de CD. A capa era um desenho à mão, onde se via Edward e eu, abraçados, naquela clareira onde eu o vi brilhar. Apesar de o desenho ser todo em preto e brando, era tão bem feito, tão apaixonado e amoroso que era possível desprender cores das folhas que balançavam nas árvores.

Eu já estava em lágrimas.

— Foi você que desenhou? — perguntei, encarando-o, esperando que ele visse todo o amor que eu sentia. — Eu não sabia que você desenhava.

— Eu nunca deixaria outra pessoa desenhar esta cena, Bells — respondeu, pondo as mãos em meu pescoço e rosto. Em seguida me deu um beijo. Tão cálido, tão delicado, tão cuidadoso. Tão Edward.

Eu me senti flutuar, vi o mundo girar.

Tinha mesmo muita sorte. Onde mais uma pessoa como eu, uma mera humana extremamente atrapalhada e comum teria ao seu lado uma pessoa como Edward? A perfeição em carne e osso, um cavalheiro perfeito, inteligente, incrivelmente lindo. Meu Aquiles pessoal.

Ele afastou um pouco seus lábios dos meus, e eu percebi que ele segurava meu peso por inteiro, me abraçando. Sem dúvida meus joelhos haviam cedido.

— Que tal você ver o que tem dentro da caixa, Bella? — disse, apontando para a caixa de CD que estava em minhas mãos.

— Oh, claro — disse, hiperventilando coma beleza que se encontrava na minha frente.

Abri a caixa e peguei o CD que havia lá. Liguei o aparelho de som e colequei-o lá dentro. Antes, porém de apertar o _play_, eu lembrei de alguém: _Charlie_!

— Edward, o Charlie...

— Você esqueceu de ler isto aqui — respondeu antes mesmo de eu terminar de falar, e me entregou o bilhete que estava junto à caixinha dos brincos, à luz do abajur.

Era de Charlie.

"_Bella, me desculpe, mas eu tenho que atender a um chamado urgente e acho que só volto amanhã. Me desculpe, de verdade, ok? _

_Meus parabéns, filha. Te amo._

_Charlie_

_PS: Isabella Swan, espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para aquele carro na garagem!"_

Percebi imediatamente 3 coisas:

1 – Ele escreveu "Te amo". Eu imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil pra ele.

2 – Eu tinha que arranjar argumentos muito bons para justificar ter ganhado uma BMW branca e conversível de presente. Imagine então quando ele ver os brincos?

3 – Edward e eu tínhamos _a noite toda livre_!

— Que sorte a nossa, não? — comentei, olhando para Edward.

— É, quem iria imaginar que isso aconteceria, não é? — disse sorrindo inocentemente e apertando o botão do _play_.


	4. Nosso Baile

**4. ****Nosso Baile**

Aquela era a música mais bonita que eu já ouvira. Notas agudas e graves de piano se entrelaçavam perfeitamente aos murmúrios de um violino e ao clarim de uma flauta. De momentos calmos e pausados a melodia passava a ser frenética e potente, como se estivesse renascendo.

Me fez lembrar de como foi encontrar Edward. De uma vida sem graça como era a minha tudo se tornou grande e enérgico.

Durante toda a música eu consegui apenas usar os ouvidos e o coração. Nem mesmo os olhos, que ainda antes estavam cobertos de lágrimas, funcionavam bem. A música me envolveu, me embalou em suas notas cálidas e amorosas, assim como os braços de Edward.

Mesmo sendo uma fã de música clássica eu nunca ouvira algo sequer parecido com o que ouvia agora. Tão doce, tão sublime. Nenhum de todos aqueles grandes mestres antigos chegara perto daquilo. Se era possível, aquela música (Bella's Sonnet, como vi na capa do CD) era ainda mais cheia de emoção. E de cuidado.

Não dava para não perceber o quanto aquelas notas eram cuidadosas, o quanto a paixão delas não se deixava prevalecer sobre o grande amor e cuidado.

Alguns minutos depois a música acabou. Eu estava parada, e Edward estava atrás de mim, me abraçando. E agora sim meus olhos começaram a funcionar. Meu coração ainda esta sendo regido pelo compasso da música que acabara, e tudo que eu podia fazer era procurar satisfaze-lo. Virei-me e olhei bem fundo nos olhos de Edward.

— Obrigada — não era só isso que eu queria dizer, mas minha mente simplesmente não estava regulando muito bem naquela hora. — Realmente muito, muito obrigada. Foi a coisa mais bonita que eu já ouvi.

—Bella... isso é porque você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Como poderia compor algo menos que isso sendo você minha inspiração? Você é a responsável pela música, não eu.

Estávamos de frente um pro outro, ele com as mãos em meu rosto e os olhos nos meus. A única vontade que eu tinha agora era de me jogar em seus braços e me afogar em seus cabelos acobreados.

Ele se inclinou em direção a mim, enquanto uma nova música começava. Passou de leve seus lábios pelo meu maxilar e tocou-os em minha orelha.

— A senhorita me concede esta dança? —perguntou ele, ao maior costume do início do século XX, afastando-se imediatamente e fazendo uma nova mesura, só que ainda mais elegante, enquanto esperava com o braço estendido e me fitava profundamente nos olhos.

Lembrei-me de imediato que a última vez que dançara. E fora com ele, no baile da escola. Mesmo com uma perna incapacitada pelo gesso e o outro pé perigosamente comprometido por um salto agulha (fora toda a minha falta de talento para a dança) eu havia me divertido. Posso até dizer que foi legal.

Agora estávamos em uma situação bem mais favorável. Meus pés estavam bem capazes, e o melhor: estávamos apenas ele e eu. E decidi que aquele seria o nosso baile, com as melhores músicas e o melhor par que eu poderia desejar. Edward me guiaria de novo e eu, como sempre, o seguiria no que quer que ele fizesse ou onde quer que fosse.

Levantei minha mão direita e pus sobre a mão que ele mantinha estendida.

— Não te concedo apenas esta, mas todas as danças de minha vida, pois eu sou apenas tua.

Ele deu um beijo em minha mão, me puxou em direção a seus braços e me deu um segundo beijo, só que nos lábios. Depois me girou levemente três vezes no meio do quarto, segurando uma de minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça. E começamos a dançar.

Novamente eu estava sobre seus pés, seguindo-o em todos os seus elegantes passos. A música e o ritmo da dança se encaixavam perfeitamente.

—Bella, meu amor... Como eu pude ter tanta sorte e te encontrar? — disse ele, enquanto começávamos uma música bem mais lenta. Incrivelmente linda.

— Não. Eu é que sou ainda mais sortuda e feliz por te ter junto a mim, Edward. Eu seria capaz de absolutamente qualquer coisa por você — respondi, com o que eu sentia de mais profundo por ele.

— Eu te amo, Bella. Tanto, profundamente e mais do que imaginei ser possível — eu quase desmaiei. Ele sempre falava que me amava (e eu sempre hiperventilava), mas o modo como ele falou agora...

— Foi você que compôs todas essas músicas? — perguntei.

— Não, foi o amor que eu sinto por você. Eu só as pus no CD.

— E o violino e a flauta?

— Gravei tudo separado e depois juntei. Me desculpe, eu tenho que reconhecer que deveria ter ensaiado mais com o violino.

Mas os graves e elegante acordes eram perfeitos.

— Edward, quando você vai perceber que tudo que vem de você nunca é menos que perfeito? Você é tudo e mais do que meus sonhos mais fantasiosos conseguiram desejar. Eu te amo mais que tudo!

Ele me abraçou pela cintura, levantando-me do chão uns 30 cm e deu-me sem dúvida um dos melhores beijos que já havia me dado, desde o primeiro. Pôs-me no chão novamente, me fez girar mais duas vezes e curvou-se fazendo uma meia mesura em minha direção, na mesma hora que a música acabava. Se pôs ao meus lado e ofereceu seu braço direito a mim.

Enrolei meus braços no seu (tá, eu me _pendurei_ nele, acabando com toda a elegância do gesto) e andamos em direção a minha cama. Sentamos na pontinha.

— Edward, obrigada. Foi o melhor presente que eu podia ganhar. Foi a melhor noite que já tive. Foi perfeita! Meu amor...

Ele encostou-se na cabeceira da cama, e puxou-me em sua direção. Eu deitei apoiando meus corpo em seu peito e respirei mais lufadas do maravilhoso cheiro que emanava dele.

—Agora durma, Bella. Você vai precisar.

Ele nem precisou falar outra vez. Nem eu precisei lutar tanto assim contra o sono e o cansaço que me invadiram. Dormi com o vestido mesmo, nos braços de meu anjo, de meu perfeito amor: Edward Cullen.


	5. O Pedido

**5. ****O Pedido**

"_Perigoso_". Foi isso que minha mente disse quando a vi pela primeira vez. "_Muito, muito perigoso_".

Eu era (e sou) um vampiro. Ela, uma humana. E não só uma humana qualquer, e sim a que tinha o sangue mais sedutoramente tentador para mim.

Mas não adiantou nada tentar fugir, por mais que minha mente alertasse do perigo. Se era possível meu coração dizia outra coisa. E finalmente todo o meu ser se rendeu àquela garota.

_Bella Swan._

Não a garota dos meus sonhos, mas absolutamente tudo que penso e desejo. Ela foi minha salvação numa vida tenebrosa. Mesmo com Carlisle, Esme e meus irmãos eu sabia que precisava de algo mais. Meu ser precisava de uma ligação a mais. A maior.

Em quase um século procurei desesperadamente por alguém que me preenchesse. Ninguém jamais conseguiu.

Então, naquela cidadezinha chuvosa e perfeita para a vida de minha família, finalmente eu a achei. Assustadoramente humana, incrivelmente desastrada, simplesmente fantástica.

Os cabelos. Seus longos cabelos escuros foram a primeira coisa que meu olfato e meus olhos notaram. O aroma que eles emanavam era irresistível, além de formarem a moldura perfeita para o maravilhoso rosto pálido com olhos grandes e bochechas levemente salientes. Eu amo este rosto. O modo como ela cora por qualquer coisa me deixaria sem ar, se eu precisasse respirar. Eu simplesmente seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ela. Bella é a coisa mais importante que já me aconteceu.

É como se todas essas décadas sozinho não tivessem sido nada comparado com o que eu tinha agora. Esperaria tudo de novo, ou o dobro, o triplo de décadas para encontrá-la.

Agora, abraçando-a enquanto dorme, eu vejo que não conseguiria deixa-la nunca. Só de pensar no fato de que algo aconteça com ela... só de pensar nela se machucando...

Ela é tão frágil. Tão quebrável. A mais humana de todos os humanos.

Acabara de completar 18 anos, e acha que é mais velha que eu (na verdade, ela está louca da vida com isso!). Mas 18 anos não são nada comparados a mais de um século.

Alice definitivamente conseguiu superar tudo que já tinha feito antes. A festa que organizou foi, sem dúvida alguma, a maior, a mais chique e a mais cara festa que ela poderia fazer para convidados humanos. Ela sabia com certeza que a Bella ficaria chocadamente envergonhada com aquilo tudo, mas ela espera que ela vá se acostumando ao modo de vida dos Cullen.

O que a Bella mais quer, no fim das contas, e que Alice prontamente apóia, é se tornar uma vampira, como nós. Porém só de pensar em privá-la de todas as sensações humanas que ela ainda pode ter, ou em infligir a dor excruciante da transformação...

Não, isso nunca vai acontecer.

Eu não me importo com quantos anos ela tenha, ou virá a ter... Ela nunca será mais velha que eu (só falta eu faze-la compreender isso...!)!

* * *

— Edward — ela disse, se mexendo em meus braços. Ela sempre falava durante o sono, e a cada vez que dizia meu nome eu ficava mais e mais feliz. Era por isso que eu nunca cansava de vê-la dormir.

Como eu poderia cansar de sentir o delicioso aroma que vinha dela (e que ficava ainda mais forte enquanto dormia), ou de sentir seu abraço... ou ainda mais: como eu poderia me cansar de ouvi-la dizer meu nome e de todas as vezes responder:

— Estou aqui, minha Bella. Sempre.

Esta noite ganhou o primeiro lugar na minha lista de "As noites inesquecíveis". E parte disso se deve a Alice, minha irmã preferida (não pela festa, mas foi ela que viu que Charlie precisaria sair e meu a dica).

Um baile apenas para nós dois. Toda a privacidade que uma casa vazia numa cidadezinha pequena e despopulada de interior poderia dar e a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo. Esforcei-me por compor as melhores melodias que pude, todas baseadas unicamente nela. Apenas o amor que Bella me fazia sentir seria capaz de criar algo à sua altura.

Semanas de trabalho e alterações no ritmo das músicas e as gravei. Primeiro o piano, depois a flauta e o violino. Por ultimo uma ajudinha de Emmet para juntar todos os instrumentos. O trabalho com certeza valeu à pena. Qualquer coisa valia à pena por Bella, e eu queria lhe dar algo especial.

Dançar uma noite inteira com ela, apenas sentindo o amor que emanava um do outro foi extraordinário. Indescritível.

Sentir cada batida de seu coração, enxugar cada uma de suas lágrimas... Apenas estar com ela me deixaria feliz, mas tudo naquela noite foi especial, mais intenso.

E ainda não acabara.

Vendo-a dormir encostada em meu peito e abraçando-a eu começo a imaginar o choque que ela ainda vai ter. Não estou me gabando, apenas a conheço bem.

Eu faria isso há muito mais tempo, mas ela ainda era menor de idade.

Tempo é uma coisa que nunca me importou muito. Para quem via de fora fazia pouco tempo que nos conhecíamos, mas para um homem nascido na época que nasci era necessário apenas sentir o que sinto para que a decisão fosse tomada. Charlie ma mataria (_tentaria_) se eu fizesse o pedido antes dos 18 anos de Bella, por isso eu esperei.

Já a Bella... bom, ela terá uma crise seja lá a idade que tiver, então eu o farei logo agora.

O anel está numa caixinha no bolso direito do meu casaco. Meu avô ó deu para minha avó e meu pai à minha mãe. Provavelmente era para ele estar umas duas ou três gerações à minha frente agora. Mas o tempo não passou para mim, e só agora ele achou alguém que realmente o merecia.

O brilho dos diamantes e a suavidade da prata combinam perfeitamente com a pele branca e macia das mãos dela. Combina tanto que se poderia achar que havia sido encomendado para ela.

Eu mal espero a hora em que ela acorde. Pretendo fazer o pedido ainda agora de manhã (meio diferente, mas não posso esperar nem mais um dia inteiro!). Pelo que eu conheço do Charlie, ele vai relutar bastante, mas vai ceder. Eu estou é preocupado com a reação dela.

* * *

— Já volto — disse, enquanto saía do quarto para mais um "momento de humana".

Pus-me de pé e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro (ok, talvez deva dizer _correr_ de um lado pro outro). Mas, por favor, compreenda: eu sou um homem prestes a fazer um _pedido de casamento_!

Alguns momentos depois ela voltou. Completamente vestida e enxugando os cabelos numa toalha. Pus a mão no bolso direito e agarrei a caixinha. Seria agora.

Ela estava toda corada da água quente do chuveiro. Adorável.

**Totalmente dedicada à minha maninha, Tati, que sempre me pediu pra escrever uma fic e eu nunca fiz!!**

**Essa é pra vc, a primeira! Obrigada por sempre me incentivar e compartilhar de meus loucos e alucinados vícios literários!**

**Amo muito mesmo vc, viu? (LEÃO!)**

**N.A: **Is finished!!

A partir daqui eu deixo à cargo de vocês imaginar como foi o pedido do Edward e a reação da Bella. Imaginem o melhor pedido de casamento que vocês puderem, do modo que seria mais especial pra vocês!!

Depois do vestibular eu vou escrever essa fic toda de novo, maior e mais detalhada (com VVVÁÁÁRRRRIIIAAAASSS cenas a mais, inclusive o discurso do Emmet, atendento à um pedido!). Então, se alguém tiver alguma dica ou sugestão... estou aberta a elas!!

Obrigadão por lerem!!


	6. Aviso

**AVISO:**

_Como prometido, a nova versão de "Minha flor, minha linda, minha Bella" já está no ar. O nome teve que ser mudado porque ficaria muito grande e o FF não permite, então agora se chama "MInha Bella". Aqui está o link: _

_.net/s/4777377/1/Minha_Bella_

_Leiam e aproveitem!! Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrever. _

_Até "Minha Bella"!_

**~*M.D*~**


End file.
